Codename: Canada
by Canadaslighter
Summary: They never expected to see each other outside of the program; they didn't even know each other's real names. It was always just Russia and Canada, the top pair in the Program. But what happened when Russia and Canada became Ivan and Madeline? Fem!Canada
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys :) This is just the start of something I'm working on. It won't be updated until I've finished my exams, unfortunately, but by the end of June I should have written a chunk :D I just wanted to see what you thought so far. Sorry it's so short, I'm meant to be revising XD_

 **Madeline**

"And then, and then Maddie, I totally tackled this guy right off his feet, the ball went flying…" Alfred explained, blue eyes wide with excitement as he proceeded to continue his attempt at telling her everything she had missed. They were walking through the door to their English class, him carrying her books (as a good hero should), when Madeline froze.

Russia was sitting in her first period English class.

"Maddie? Maddie? Maddie!"

Alfred had stopped talking when he noticed her still in the doorway, frowning when she ignored him. He reached out, hands brushing her shoulders as he leaned in, tilting his head slightly as he whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just tired from the trip. So you guys won the game, congrats Alfie."

He grinned, ruffling her hair before putting her books on her desk. She saw him stiffen at the sight of the Russian, but he let an easy smile slip into place as he stepped forward and offered a hand.

"We got a new student, I see! I'm Alfred F Jones, the Hero extraordinaire! And who is having the pleasure of getting to see me for the first time?"

Familiar violet eyes looked up at her brother, that smile spread into place, and he took the hand in front of him.

"Ivan."

"Holy shit, are you Russian?" Alfred yanked his hand away as though burnt, eye brows almost in his hair as he shouted. "Are you Communist? Of course you are, all Russians are Communists! I won't let you spread it here, you Commie bastard!"

Ivan just stared, still smiling before he locked on to the woman behind Al. And he took a sharp breath before rising, pushing past the still shout blond, and pulled her out of the room.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SISTER YOU PIG!"

"MR JONES, BE QUIET!"

 **Ivan**

"Canada?"

"Madeline, I guess now, Ivan. What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, lacking the confident edge he was used to. She even seemed smaller, shoulders slouched and arms crossed protectively, drowning in a red hoodie.

"My sisters and I…we moved."

"Oh."

They stared at each other, unsure of how to act together when their lives weren't at risk. But then she gave him a soft smile, cheeks tinging with pink.

"Welcome to St. Mary's."

"Da, thank you…"

 _So what did you think? What do you think is being hinted about? In all honesty this story has been in my head for a year now, but I never really tried to write it. Well, thank you, and see you in a while :) I may write a couple of bits though, I don't know XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Canadaslighter here :D Hey! Sorry for the delay in this. Check new story for the details of why. As I said there, I'll try to update each fic twice a month, alternating weekly :) I hope this okay :D**_

 _ **Thank you and enjoy :D**_

 _ **Madeline**_

Ivan was standing on her porch, both hands wrapped around steaming cups of coffee. His scarf was drawn up to his nose like a defence from the frosty morning. It was almost laughable, the idea that a thin stretch of cloth was the only thing protecting him; she was used to seeing him wrapped up in Kevlar and armed to the teeth. But here he was, armed with only two cups of boiling liquid.

He was still a threat to anyone with them, but it was far less threatening.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?" She was still tired, it had only just gone 7am and she was in her maple leaf pyjamas, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Papa was standing behind the kitchen door, eyes creased in vague amazement that a boy other than Gilbert was speaking to his daughter. The boy was usually very protective.

"I thought I could drive you to school, and we could," he paused slightly, eyes flicking to the closed door behind her. He knew someone was listening. "Get an early start on the tour you promised me, da?"

He was all smiles as he shook the scarf lower down his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Just let me get dressed."

"Of course tovarishch."

The coffee was delicious; he'd remembered her order perfectly as always. It was a slight relief, she found, as she sank into the worn seats of his car, because it showed her that Russia and Ivan were not that different. Unlike herself and Canada, but those thoughts needed to be saved for worse days.

He broke the silence.

"Do you want me to call you Medlin?" His accent changed her name, but that wasn't why it sounded strange. He'd never said her name before. He'd never known her name until yesterday. This was defying every protocol they knew.

"You can call me Mattie, if you want…"

"Metti? It suits you tovarishch."

The silence once again filled the car.

"Y-you said you had sisters?"

"Da. Two. They're who I… joined for."

"Ah…"

She could sense his confusion, brows creasing as he drove through the snowy roads.

He stopped the car in an empty street, turning too quickly for the road conditions but she knew she had nothing to fear from his driving. His hands were on her almost instantly, familiar and strong, wrapping around her arms. He leaned close to her face, breath tickling her nose, but she didn't react. Madeline stared straight into his eyes in an unnatural sign of defiance before he began to laugh.

"So my Canada is in there after all. Why was she under this malen'kiy tsvetok, hmm?" He fell back into the Russian he had taught her years earlier, releasing her but still staring.

"Because it's a _malen'kiy tsvetok_ that everyone knows me as. And that's who they will know me as."

"Konechno," his grin faded slightly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Are we friends here, tovarisch?"

She rested one hand over his and nodded. He smiled back, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, reminiscent of what he did every time they set out, before backing the car out into the road and continuing the journey.

"Apparently, I have maths first period. Yebat' menya."

She couldn't stop her laughter.

He was smiling all the way to the school.

 ** _Alfred_**

Alfred Freedom ("Frederic, Alfred, your middle name is Frederic") Jones Bonnefoy-Kirkland was pissed as all hell. He had burnt his toast this morning, found out his favourite pair of shoes had a hole in them and that his baby sister had hitched a ride with the newest member of Washington's Communist Party. And now Gilbert was questioning him about where the fuck Maddie was when that was what he wanted to know.

He'd ran to school, letting his strong legs carry him to school so that he was 20 minutes early. Maddie had left at 7.20, and school started at 8.40. She should have been here by 7.30 yet she was nowhere to be found. The Commie's car was nowhere to be seen (he had had to know what sort of car that Russian had owned for… security reasons) and he was slowly becoming more convinced that that bastard had kidnapped her.

"Al, are you even listening to the awesome me?"

That had to be it. He had managed to get her into his car through his Communist witchcraft! And then driven off while she was still under his spell of collectivisation and now she would become his bride in the terrifying beast that was his classless society! Papa had just let her leave- no he was probably under the influence as well, maybe the whole town was. Who knew how long this scourge had hidden right under his nose.

"Al? Alfred? This stopped being funny in 2nd grade bro. How could you ignore me, your most awesome friend?"

This was a direct challenge to the America. This was a direct challenge to Alfred. And he would respond. He would respond with all the power he had to muster-

"Alfred. Why is your sister getting out of the new kid's car?"

Gilbert had gone very quiet, glaring at the pair as Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have a passport so it would have been very difficult to get to Russia to save Maddie. She was safe. And had just spent over an hour in an enclosed space with the enemy.

He was running before her name even left his lips, a rather confused Gilbert trailing behind him.

 ** _Madeline_**

"Madeline Maple Williams Bonnefoy-Kirkland! Just where do you think you've been?!"

Alfred was running across the car park towards them as Ivan helped her out of the car. She sighed, burying her hands in the oversized hoodie she wore before dodging Al's hands. He was trying to pull her away from Ivan, all the while glaring daggers at him. He was so childish sometimes, it was stupid.

"I-I've been catching up with Ivan, Al. Didn't Papa tell you?"

"Catching up?"

Gilbert replied before Alfred could, taking her hand in his and running his thumb over hers. She tell he was worried, but she just smiled at him.

"Ivan is part of the Gifted Programme, we got to know each other there, r-right Ivan?"

"Da. We are partners in the Programme." He spoke through the scarf, having pulled it up as they drove into the car park.

Both Gil and Al tensed slightly at the use of the word 'partners' but Madeline broke the tension by waving at Ivan and dragging her boys into the school. She was worried about the silence between them, but the trio soon fell into easy conversation.

 ** _Ivan_**

Ivan waved at Maddie's retreating figure, thankful he was wearing his scarf around his face.

Alfred was a beautiful boy that was for certain. His hair was brighter than Can-Maddie's, almost like a sunflower.

Ivan smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup, Canadaslighter here. Sorry for the delay. Last few weeks have been tough. Broke up with my boyfriend, my eye had swollen up on the first day of school, uni applications and my sister breaking her wrist and 4 different projects that all require a hella ton of work. I'll try to update A Sunflower Cannot Hide Forever today as well.**_

 _ **As usual, I hope you enjoy and reviews make my week. :)**_

 **Madeline**

Ivan was sitting next to her at her usual lunch table and while she'd love to take the chance to actually talk, Alfred had decided to spend his lunch glaring at the Russian. They'd faced far worse, but it was ridiculous and she couldn't anything because she wasn't meant.

Ivan's arrival had made her realise a lot of things. But now wasn't the time to go through them.

The taller man leaned close to her, smiling as both Alfred and Gil tensed.

"I don't think your friends like me, _malen'kiy tsvetok_." He whispered.

"They can deal with it."

He chuckled in response, sitting back as he continued to eat.

"So, Ivan, you're part of the Programme?"

"Da, Alfred."

"Which is how you know Maddie?"

"Da, Alfred."

"So you're smart?"

"Da, Alfred."

"Do you want to date my sister?"

Gilbert spat out the chocolate milk he was drinking, coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Mattie leaned over to smack his back as she stared open mouthed at her brother.

"Little-" Gil coughed. "On the nose there, bro."

"Answer the question, Ruski."

"No, Alfred."

"And why not? Isn't she good enough? You'd be lucky to date my sister! She'd be a g-"

Madeline stood, cutting him off as he looked up at her, and she felt herself blushing. Not trusting herself to say anything she left, throwing her uneaten sandwich in the bin as she did so. There was no dramatic silence left in her wake, like in the films, no. No one noticed, bar the three boys, that she'd gone. She didn't care.

"Well fucking done Alfred."

"Fuck you Gilbert."

"Mattie! I'm so glad you came! Lovino and I, we're painting today! Do you want to join us?" Feli pulled her into a hug as she stormed into the art room, not noticing her mood as he babbled. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to worry him. Lovino on the other hand, she knew, had seen her expression.

"Which bastardos done what now, Pomodoro?"

"Don't call me that, Lovi. And Alfred is being an idiot."

"What's new about that?"

She laughed quietly, pulling away from a now frowning Feli and sat at the art table. Lovi passed her paper and Feli pulled a brush from his set and a pencil. She nodded her thanks and set to sketching.

Art was one of her newer hobbies, something she'd be recommended to help her deal with things. She mostly drew landscapes, occasionally a person or two but the Italian brothers always said how dark her was. Feli drew landscapes of his Italian home, the people he loved and saw in his dreams. Lovi created worlds and their characters, each one different to the last. Mattie drew what she'd seen and caused. They didn't know that, of course. They never could.

"I'm just t-tired of him butting his head in trying to 'protect' me when I'm fine."

"Like with the ragazzo russo you seem to know so well?"

"Exactly."

Lovi sighed, running a hand through his hair and putting his brush down from the delicate work he was doing on a woman's face. She had branching tattoos arching down from her eyes, all in gold. It was beautiful.

"Then tell him, idiota. You can't complain unless you do something."

Mattie groaned, letting her head hit the table in defeat.

"I hate you when you're right."

"So you always hate me?"

She moaned.

The twins left soon after, inviting her to join them in getting food but she turned them down, preferring to stay in the art room. It was covered in canvases and paper, each a piece by a student. She had a few up herself, all broken buildings and bombed out forests. She could tell you exactly where each piece was set, what country and what she'd done. Not that she would.

Mr Rome, Feli and Lovi's grandfather and the art teacher, had spoken to her about her art earlier in the year. Words like 'counsellor' and 'parents', words that she had to avoid. Since then she'd tried to branch out, making little comics about her favourite characters or drawing the people she saw in shops. He'd soon left her be, but she still saw his concerned looks every now and then.

Her darker pieces were kept in her desk, under her awards folder and wrapper up in newspaper. It seemed over the top, but considering what they contained, she never wanted her parents to see them.

Now her sheet was being filled with rubble, half standing walls and smoke. Her hands moved fast, messy lines and smudges covering the paper as she tried to put her memories on the page. And all of a sudden she stopped.

"I didn't knew you drew, Metti."

"I-it never came up." She relaxed, looking up at Ivan as he smiled softly at her.

"Well, it can now, da? Milan, if I'm right?"

"Yeah. It hel-"

"I write."

"Oh."

"Da. I always burn the paper after," he looked around the room. "But I see you display our work."

"Not by choice. And not anymore."

"It's for the best. May I?" He took the paper from her and studied it. His smile faded as he took each inch in, and finally sighed.

"There was a plant here," he motioned to the building in the corner, walls caving in and crumbling. "Ivy, I think. It distracted me for a moment."

"Is that why…?" Mattie rolled her shoulder, and he nodded, laughing.

"I should know better."

"It scared me. I thought-"

"I know what you thought, Canada."

He sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. His thick coat his the strong muscles that pulled her into his chest, but she relaxed even through her surprise. Ivan let his chin rest on her head, rubbing her back softly.

"I won't leave you, you know. No matter how far you go, I'm your partner."

Mattie laughed into his chest, eyes watering slightly even though she'd heard this so many times before.

"I know, Russia. But," she sniffled slightly, finally letting go of the fear she'd been internalising since Milan. "That means you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, tovarisch."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi :) Finally updating this again! I explained what's been happening in my other story, but basically: School was rough and I wasn't dealing well, as usual XD**_

 _ **Anyway, here we are :D Enjoy :D**_

 **Madeline**

The bell had gone for the last class of the day. Ivan had taken her sketch, promising to burn it later. She'd never felt comfortable burning her art, but she was glad he'd do it. It was one less sheet sitting her desk.

Her next class was history, which she shared with Gil who was currently silently carrying her books. There was tension emanating from him, and she knew why but she was _not_ going to be the one who addressed the issue. If he was going to be a possessive ass, he could be the one to talk about it first. She didn't even know why, they weren't related and he had always been head over heels for the Hungarian girl, Elizabeta.

"I don't like him."

She sighed. "You don't like _who_ , Gilbert?"

"Ivan, he's creepy. He looks like he's killed a guy, you know?"

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're being dramatic. Y-you wouldn't be able to tell if he had."

Gil looked like he wanted to say something else but they'd arrived at the class at this point. He just shrugged, and smiled at her after a moment. "Yeah. You're right." He placed her books on her desk and sat in the seat next to her.

Ivan was waiting for her when she left the class. Gil, who had stopped in the room to talk to one of the boys about some new game, came closer to her, standing straighter. She knew he was trying to stake some claim on her, his body language spoke volumes. Maddie put a hand on his forearm, and he slumped again, muttering his apology.

"Gilbert, da? I'm here to offer Metti a lift home, since-"

"She usually walks with me and Al-"

"Plus, I was promised a tour of the town, da Metti?" He had narrowed his eyes when Gil interrupted him, cutting back across the somewhat hostile German ( _Prussian, Birdie, Prussian!_ ).

Both boys focused on her, and she couldn't help but shuffle awkwardly. Maddie wasn't used to this much attention, Canada was, but not Mattie.

"Yeah… I-I promised to show around town, Gil."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later I guess, Madeline." He walked off, unceremoniously dropping her books into Ivan's arms.

"Gil- w-wait!"

He ignored her.

"Your friend," Ivan commented as she shut the door to his car. "Is an, how to you say it, asshole?"

"Sometimes, I guess," She sighed, strapping herself in. She heard Ivan chuckle as he pulled out of the parking space, eyes focused on the rear view mirror.

"Your brother does not seem happy, tovarisch."

She looked out the window, and sure enough, Alfred was sprinting down the steps of the school mouth open in what looked like a shout.

"Of course…" she groaned. Ivan just laughed, pushing his foot down on the accelerator. She could just Mr Price, the history teacher, stop Alfred and probably begin giving a detention. Gilbert came up behind her brother, almost out of breath as he finally caught up.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Ivan walked her to her door, leaving with a hug and the promise of another ride in the morning and more coffee. He was perfect.

She walked into her home, only to be greeted with the sound of her father yelling.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK YOUR SISTER IS BEING CONTROLLED BY 'COMMUNIST WITCHES' YOU DO NOT TRY TO CHASE A CAR WHILE RUNNING FROM YOUR TEACHER!"

Ah. Alfred was home.

"'Communist witchcraft', mon petite?" Papa walked to greet her with a warm smile, taking her bag and hanging it on a hook as she hugged him.

"He-he's been like this all day, Papa. He doesn't like Ivan."

Papa ran his fingers through her hair and tilted his head. "Ivan? The one who came this morning?"

"Oui."

"Ah… 'e seemed nice, non? Good looking-"

"Papa, no!"

He laughed quietly, close to her ear to be heard over the yelling coming from the front room. "I suppose we should try to calm your father down. This amount of yelling can't be good for his 'eart."

She smiled, rolling her shoulders as she went to go to the living room.

"You got a letter, by the way. From the Programme."

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SUP! I've been stressed and had an overload of work, so sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys like it :33**_

"Oh really?" she tried to keep her voice light, but the familiar dread began to rise in her shoulders. It had only been a few weeks since she'd gotten back from the last 'training camp'.

"Oui. It's in your room, but would you 'elp me with your father first?"

"Of course Papa."

Madeline shook off the tension, letting an easy smile fall onto her face as she trailed behind her Papa. Her Father had his arms crossed in the living room, glaring down at an equally pissed off Alfred.

"SHE WAS BEING ABDUCTED!"

"OH BUT SHE'S RIGHT HERE ALFRED!" The British man gestured wildly at her as she entered the room. "Hello Madeline. How was school?"

"I-it was good."

"I'm glad sweetheart. SEE ALFRED SHE WAS FINE! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO-"

"Arthur, darling, please," Papa sighed, tying his back as he wrapped an arm around her Father's waist. "We promised to 'ave a family meal tonight, so we all need to get ready, non?"

"Fine. But from tomorrow you are grounded Alfred. Do you understand?"

"Fine."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers before turning to Maddie.

"I'm glad you had a good day. Sorry about your brother, but you better go get changed, lovely girl."

"Y-yes, Dad. How was your day?"

"Better before I heard Communist Witches."

"I-I thought so."

Madeline stared at the letter on her bed as she wiggled her hoodie over her head. It was the same as all the others, nice quality paper with the programs insignia embossed on the space next to her name. She didn't open it, instead going to her closet and rifling through her clothes.

They were going to Papa's restaurant to celebrate Dad's new book. It was a far cry from how they used to live, back when Dad was a struggling writer and no one would give Papa the chance he needed. Maddie remembered her parents fighting over the trolley in the supermarket, wondering if they could afford food this month. But things were better now, and it was all due to the letter sitting on her bed. Not that her parents knew though.

"-line? Madeline?"

Papa had one hand on her wardrobe door, leaning down so his forehead touched hers. She squeaked, and would have fallen if not for the arm her wrapped around her.

"Ah, sorry. You don't 'ave a temperature, I was calling you for a while and you seemed a world away. Are you alright, mon lapin?"

"O-oui, sorry Papa, I was just thinking about…what to wear."

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, but gently moved her out of the way to look at her clothes. Nimble fingers pulled out dress after dress before he settled on the vintage floral piece he'd bought for her birthday.

"I love you in this," he almost whispered, holding it up against her as he softly smiled. "'ow about it, hmm?"

"I would be delighted," she laughed quietly, running her fingers over the rough petticoat of netting as she took it from him.

"FRANCIS DID YOU GET THE DRY CLEANING?"

"Your Father needs me, I suppose. 'ow he survived before me is a mystery."

Once the French man had left Maddie got changed, and brushed her hair out of the customary pigtails. Just as she was applying a thin layer of eye liner her phone buzzed.

 ** _IVAN_**

 _You got one 2?_ _ಠ_ _ಠ_

 ** _ME_**

 _Im sorry what is that face_

 ** _IVAN_**

 _٩_ _̋(_ _๑_ _˃́_ _ꇴ_ _˂̀_ _๑_ _)_

 ** _ME_**

 _Ivan stop_

 ** _IVAN_**

 ** _ʕ•͡_** ** _દ_** ** _•_** ** _ʔ_**

 ** _IVAN_**

 ** _ʕʘ̅͜ʘ̅ʔ_**

 ** _IVAN_**

 ** _(_** ** _ﾉ_** ** _-_-)_** ** _ﾉ_** **** ****

 ** _ME_**

 _IVAN PLEASE_

 ** _IVAN_**

 ** _(_** ** _ノ_** ** _-_-)_** ** _ノ・・・_** ****

 ** _ME_**

 _Yes I got one_

 ** _ME_**

 _Also im ignoring those_

 ** _IVAN_**

 _I guess well be seeing whats left of Paris_

 ** _ME_**

 _Paris? I havent opend it yet_

 ** _IVAN_**

 _Surprise (_ _ﾉ_ _*_ _ﾟｰﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

 ** _ME_**

 _What are you doing_

 ** _IVAN_**

 _Ill see you 2morrow with coffee ((_ _｡･_ _"_ _･_ _)o_ _自_ _自_ _o(_ _･_ _"_ _･｡_ _))_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! This is just a short one here, just because I wanted to say that in a few weeks I will be updating more because my schools breaks up for Christmas break on the 20th. So there should be more updates then! Sorry for the delays :/**_

Madeline had been to Paris before, when she was three. Papa had taken her and Alfred to see his mother, while Dad had stayed behind to work. Grandmother had paid for their flights, and met them at the airport and taken them out to see the city.

And she'd loved it.

The great old buildings that seemed to touch the sky, the bakeries with fantastic displays and the streets filled with so much life. It'd almost be too much for her but Papa had gathered her up in his arms and recounted his childhood in the city. He'd met Dad there.

He always left the room when the news updates came now. Many of the great cities of Europe were battle zones, or the remains of them. Grandmother had flown over before the Soillsichte reached France, but she hated America. She lived in Quebec now, and they hardly saw her. It was better than what would have happened if she'd stayed in France though.

"Mads, you ready?" Alfred knocked on her door, awkwardly shifting his shoulders in the suit jacket Dad had forced him into. Madeline raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Wait, a-are you wearing a Star Wars shirt under that?"

"…This is not the shirt you are looking for."

"Oh my god Alfred."

 _ **(I have never seen Star Wars)**_


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant was packed, like always, but they took their usual table in the quietest corner. Papa's eyes were ablaze as he took in his work, a soft smile gracing his face as he sat. It was a far cry from a few years ago.

They ordered their food, Dad rolling his eyes affectionately at the array of French food on the menu. Maddie decided on a new risotto dish that she'd helped to taste test. It was delicious, she remembered. It was even better when she remembered Papa's face when she told him so.

Veronique, their cousin who worked as a waitress, came over to take their orders. She always smiled, even when the restaurant was crowded and loud. Maddie had always admired that about her; her ability to always seem alright.

"So, that's a risotto, a ratatouille, a fish and chips," Francis shook his head at that order. "And your usual Alfred?"

"You know it, Ver!"

"Of course. Coming right up!" She turned away, humming a familiar tune.

The family fell into an easy conversation as they waited, until Arthur brought up the letter.

"So, Madeline, your papa tells me you got a letter today."

"O-oui, I have another session. S-soon I think."

"But, ma cherie, you just came back from one…you should be given time to relax, no?" He reached across to take her hand, brows creasing in concern. "You still have your normal school and-"

"They need me, Papa. I d-don't mind."

"It's alright, love. When do you leave?" Arthur smiled at her, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Veronique returned with the food then, somehow balancing all of the drinks and plates on a large tray. Even with all of her training Madeline didn't think she'd be able to do that.

"Wow, who kicked your puppy Alfie?" Her words drew attention to the youngest man at the table. His face was set in a scowl, directed at the plate in front of him. "Is it not right…?"

"No. It's fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about a stupid maths test," He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Maddie stared at him for a moment, knowing something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. Not tonight. "God, I hate them!"

"Oh, I know! I used to hate those! Thank God for college! Well, enjoy!" She left once again.

"You have studied haven't you, Alfred? Maths is important and-"

"Jeez, I know, Dad. Come on, I just wanna eat!"

The conversation soon took a turn back to the letter, and Alfred's mood took a turn for the worse.

"Alfr-"

"I don't see why we keep having to bring it up. I don't see why you have to go again." Alfred's bitter tone cut across the conversation as he wiped his fingers on a napkin.

"You never complained before about her going."

"Yeah, but she never said anything about Ivan."

"Al-"

"No Dad. I don't like him. And I don't want you near him Maddie. Something's…." He shook his head, looking into her eyes. "Off with him. I don't know what, but I don't trust him."

Dad glared, but before he could say anything Veronique came over.

"Is everything alright here Mr Bonnefoy?" ("I keep telling you to call me Francis.") "Would you like dessert? I'd give you my recommendations but you all know everything better than me!" She laughed, oblivious to the tension. Alfred rolled his eyes and sunk lower on his chair.

"Francis I-"

"I-I'd like to have the maple cheesecake, please," Madeline smiled up at her, reaching out to take Papa's hand and squeeze it under the table. "I've been looking forward to it all day. Alfred, what would you l-like?"

"Nothing."

"H-he'll have the brownie sundae. Dad? Papa?"

"Maddie I sai-"

"Y-you two decide. Alfie, will y-you come help me with something?" The blonde stood, nodding at her fathers and Veronique before turning to walk towards the bathrooms.

She heard Alfred mutter as he followed.

"M-"

"Be quiet."

He blinked in shock, taking a step back as she moved forward.

"Wh-"

"Not tonight Alfie. C-come on," she pushed Canada down, forcing herself to let her stutter fall back into place and her shoulders to slump forwards a little. "Let them have tonight."

He looked back at their parents, who were leaning into each other. They looked up at them, Papa giving a worried smile. Maddie knew she'd gotten the point across when Alfred sighed.

"Shit. Sorry…I-God I just don't trust him with you."

"I know. But, I trust him. And you need to trust me. Okay?" She held out her hand. He ignored it, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and started to walk them back.

Madeline rested her head on him, relaxing into his protective hold.

"He does anything you don't like, tell me. I'll kill him."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. Alfred wouldn't stand a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, I'm not dead! And I plan on finishing this story! I will still be on a break for a while though :/ I have my ALevels coming up and am spending nearly all my time studying for those. But over the summer I want to finish this :D Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you all eventually enjoy the full story. Have a little bit for now 3_

Ivan, as promised, was waiting outside her door at eight in the morning, but this time there were 3 cups of coffee in his hands. The previous day's snow had mostly melted, leaving the ground wet and there was a sharp chill to the air.

"H-hey Ivan." She was, thankfully, dressed this time.

"Metti, good morning," seeing her glance at the three cups in his hand he smiled. "I thought we could take your brother as well. An attempt to stop him from chasing my car, da?"

"Sure… Let me get him. Do you want to come in?"

He nodded, passing her her cup and followed her into her home. He stood in the hallway for a moment, smiling at the photos on the dresser before entering the living room. Alfred was sprawled on the sofa, eyes closed as he tapped his feet in time to the music the pair could hear coming from his headphones.

"Alfie, Ivan's offered you a lift-" Mattie gently tapped his foot, causing him to jump up in surprise. He fell off the sofa in a pile of long limbs and wires before groggily standing. Alfred's eyes narrowed when he looked at Ivan but sighed.

"I- fine. Let me get my stuff…"

He trudged out of the room, muttering about heroes needing beauty naps. Mattie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her brother acting like a little kid. She had missed him when she was gone, missed waking up on Saturdays to him jumping on her bed and begging for pancakes, missed him slipping her cereal bars whenever Dad had to cook.

Ivan bought her out of her nostalgia.

"That went better than expected."

"Nah, I-I knew it'd be fine. Just tell me you don't have the Communist Manifesto on you."

"…Whoops."

Gilbert was sitting on a bench outside of the school. Mattie and Alfred were meant to be there 20 minutes ago and meeting your friends with a dripping nose really was not awesome.

He felt bad about the way he stormed off from Mattie yesterday, even worse for ignoring her calling for him. God, she'd sounded just like a little bird. Gil couldn't help the slight blush that rose up at the thought, grinning into his scarf.

"It's official. Gil's finally lost his mind."

Elizabeta smirked down at him. Roderich was wrapped up in what looked like 13 coats next to her, still somehow flushed from the cold.

"Hi Gil. How are you, your most esteemed awesomeness? Awesome? Of course you are. It's just that I haven't spoken to you in a month because I've been too busy sucking face with Mr. Prissy over-"

"Just because the school confiscated my frying pan doesn't mean I don't have something to hit you with, douche."

"Love you too Liz."

She sighed, smiling slightly before turning to her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

"Go inside, okay? I'll be in soon, but you look like you'll freeze." Roderich nodded, leaning into her for a moment before shuffling away into the building.

"He's lived here for most of his life and he _still_ can't deal with the cold? Damn." The albino shook his head mockingly, laughing as Liz smacked the back of his head as she sat next to him.

"He's had a crush on her for most of his life and he _still_ can't tell her? Damn."

"Ouch. Below the belt, man."

"It's true. Just tell her."

"No idea what you're talking about. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and I don't have a crush on anyone."

Once again, Liz sighed, looking away from her friend. It really was cold, she thought, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't tell her you can't complain if she ends up with someone else…like that new kid."

He stiffened, pulling away from her and standing.

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Considering this is the second day she's rode to school to with him, I figured you needed someone to kick your ass into gear, Beilschmidt." She saw him look around her, saw how his face sank as Mattie laughed at something Ivan said and saw how he resolved himself.

"Go look after Roderich, Liz, I got this," He grinned at her before charging after the trio clustered around the new kid's car. "Birdie!"

Elizabeta smiled as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not dead! Yay! Sorry for the delay! So sorry! A lot has gone wrong and a lot is still happening but I am committed to this!**

"So. Ivan."

"Yes Alfred?"

"Nice car," he drummed his fingers over the empty seat next to him. "Looks expensive. How'd you get it? Mafia?"

"The Programme pays well, Alfred."

Madeline sat in the front seat, Alfred's arms on her shoulders as he leant forward from the back. Ivan had his hands clenched on the steering wheel while he stared at the road, but there was a small smile on his face. It seemed like he was enjoying her brother's attention.

The ride to school was full of Alfred questioning Ivan, eyes narrowed yet his tone lacked the bite it once had. She just sat quietly, happily sipping her coffee as she planned out her day. It seemed nice, until she thought of Gil. He'd seemed so angry the last she saw him; it was out of character. She'd obviously done _something_ , but she couldn't think of anything.

This occupied her mind until they drove into the car park of the school. The car slowed and reversed into an empty space by the front, and she jumped as it stopped. Alfred stared at her, concerned.

"You alright, Mattie?"

"Yeah…I-I'm okay."

"Alri-Hey! It's Gil and 'Liza! Haven't seen them together in a while."

Madeline looked out of the window, and she saw the pair. Elizabeta was resting her head on Gil's shoulder, snuggled close to him. It seemed like they were talking, and then he pulled away. Mattie looked down at her empty cup and tried to ignore the heavy, familiar feelings that set in. Of course. She knew that he was still head over heels for the brunette, even though she was already in a relationship.

She got out the car, ignoring the concerned look that Ivan sent her. Her cup was thrown into a nearby bin, and she dusted herself off with one hand and collected her backpack with the other.

"Birdie!"

Gilbert was running across the car park, his 'awesome' grin plastered across her face. It seemed like he'd already gotten over whatever was wrong yesterday. Mattie moved around to stand with the boys and forced herself to smile at him. It wasn't his fault she liked him.

"H-hi Gil."

"Yo-"

"Good to see you, pleasures yours I'm sure, I need to borrow Birdie, thanks, bye." The albino grabbed her by the wrist without stopping and ran past the car. She felt the slight blush rise up as she was dragged off but blamed it on the cold weather.

She could hear Alfred spluttering in the background and Ivan's quiet laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I have news._ _I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY! :D :D :D_ _I'm SO HAPPY!_

Chapter Text

"Where are you taking me?"

She was quiet as she ran behind me, not really caring as long as he kept hold of her hand. They were running alongside the school, with the few people there already staring.

"Somewhere awesome of course!"

Of course that was his reply. It made her laugh, the sheer normality of the situation contrasting with her soon future. That thought soon stopped her laughter as she remembered she'd be leaving him for a while again.

At least he had Eliza.

They came to a stop at a bench and sat. Gil rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced up at her. Maddie self-consciously pushed some hair out of her eyes. The seating area was empty, bar some seagulls searching for scraps. They kept a wide berth from the couple, occasionally picking at the ground.

"So…I was a bit unawesome yesterday," he paused for a moment to see how she reacted. "Just a bit. And the awesome me has a standard to keep so here I am, Gilbert the awesome, apologising for the dick-like actions that occurred yesterday."

That was out of character. But then yesterday had been out of character, so Maddie didn't really know what to expect. It was nice though. Although, she hoped he'd stop staring at her soon; the red on her cheeks was going to reach a point where the cold could not explain it.

"I-It's fine. I didn't mind…"

"Really?"

"Yes…so how was Eliza?"

He rolled his eyes at that, finally looking away. His hand went to his pockets and grinned.

"She's good. Still with Prissy-Pants but – and don't tell her this okay?"

"O-okay?"

"If he makes her happy than I'll support 'em. "

"Oh! Th-that's sweet, Gil, but I thought you…"

"Liked 'Liza? Nah. I used to but the awesome me found someone even better."

Maddie felt a familiar ache in her chest at that, but schooled her features into a soft smile. She had always been good at controlling her emotions, and she'd felt worse before. But in that moment, it felt like the perfect- the fairy tale- moment for him to confess. It would never happen, of course. But, there they were; alone on a bench, surrounded by a soft covering of snow. The morning sun was shining on his hair and the slight cold blush looked perfectly placed near his redder eyes.

But it was never meant to be.

"Ooooo," she teased, reaching out to poke his shoulder. "Who has gotten Mr Awesome's attention th-then?"

He blushed deeply, laughing quietly.

"Can't say yet, Birdie! But you'll find out soon I hope! Anyway…Ivan?"

"Ivan?" She tilted her head in confusion, wondering if he meant that Ivan was his newest crush.

"You two? Anything uhh… happening there?"

She couldn't help herself. Her laughter rang out across the deserted space, scaring the birds away. She knew Gil was probably staring at her, wondering what the hell was so funny.

"O-oh no. No. Ivan and I… we would never end up together."

"That's very definite. Feel kinda bad for the guy now."

"He doesn't mind. He's not interested."

"How do you know?"

"He's not interested in girls in general, Gil."

"Oh. So I-Al doesn't have to worry about the 'Commie' stealing his sister, I guess."

"No, unless you mean stealing me away back to the Programme on Saturday."

He groaned, turning to her in disbelief.

"Again?! What do you even do that they need you so soon again? What maths problem can't wait a bit huh?!"

"W-well, education is i-important, you know!" Maddie internally winced at the awkward laugh that followed that sentence. She still never knew what to say to that question.

"Fuck education if it keeps taking you off to God knows where," he sighed. "Anyway, I guess I'll wait then."

"Huh?"

"When you come back, I've got something to tell you."

"Y-you could tell me now?"

"Nah."

Gil stood, stretching his arms before offering her his arm.

"Let's go get some fucking education, Birdie."

"O-okay?"


End file.
